Twilight Baskets
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: The Twilight gang plus 1 new vamp move in next door to Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure! Craziness, violence and a strange love brew. Rated for language.
1. Welcome to the neighborhood

My new story, a Twilight/Fruits Baskets crossover.

Iboni: It's actually pretty good. Jamie doesn't own jack in this story.

ON WITH THE FIC!

START

*Kyo POV*

It was time for the new neighbors to arrive. Tohru and that damned rat Yuki were standing next to me where the path splits.

"Damn rat!" I yelled at Yuki.

"Shut up you stupid cat." Yuki said calmly. That was it.

"DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I lunged for him.

"Sure you will." He said as he dodged my punch and kicked my ass. Literally.

"Guys, please stop!" Tohru said.

"Sorry Tohru." Yuki said as he cocked his head and smiled. I tried to tackle him but he grabbed me, punched me in the mouth, and threw me a good 20 feet. I wiped some blood out of my mouth.

"Ass." I muttered as I stood up and noticed something sparkle. What the hell? "Yo rat! Did you see that? I thought I saw something sparkle." Yuki frowned.

"You saw that too? I thought I was imagining it. What would be sparkling here?"

"I dunno." I said. "I'm gonna go check it out." And with that I walked over to the bush and pulled the leaves back. 7 amber eyes belonging to gorgeous, water soaked people looked up at me. A 8th person was sitting on the ground, holding her head in her hands. What the hell is going on here?

*Alice POV*

We arrived. And it was sunny. We stepped off the plane and looked out the windows. Edward swore.

"What the hell happened? You SAID it would be rainy!" He said quieter than all the humans could hear. I couldn't answer him well because I had no idea what had happened. But luck was on our side, because it started to rain.

"Quick, before it starts to be sunny again!" Bella said. We quickly got our stuff and ran all the way to the path. But the sun came out again, causing us all to glow immensely, a side effect of being covered in water. We all ducked into a bush before we could be seen by anyone. We heard voices and fighting, but no one dared peek. I concentrated and got to finding when the rain would start again. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I faintly heard Edward giving a play by play of what was going on outside when they suddenly all got quiet. Good. The rain would be back in a few moments. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at a boy with orange eyes and hair. I whispered so quietly the boy couldn't hear me.  
"Oh. Shit." The boy frowned. Did he hear me? No, he couldn't have. Right Edward? I saw Edward nod his head very slightly. I quickly made up a cover story to last until the rain came. Just a few moments now! "Hi, we're your new neighbors and I seem to have dropped my contact in this bush, and we were all looking for it. Could you help us please?" I said sweetly.

"Um, I guess so." He said. I saw Elisa's hands clench into fists. I forgot about her. Our newest coven member was just a decade old. She may not be able to handle this. Luckily, it started to rain.

"Oh, let's get out of here!" Carlisle said. "Alice, sweetie, I'll just get you another contact. It's okay." I pretended to be relieved.

"Thanks dad. Let's go!" All 8 of us jumped out of the bush. We saw a silver haired boy and a brown haired girl waiting farther back. They didn't seem to be bothered by the rain. The girl ran up to us.

"Hi! I'm Tohru. You must be our new neighbors. It's nice to meet you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I said. I extended my hand, and she shook it.

"I'm Carlisle." He shook her hand.

"Edward." Again a handshake.

"Esme." And again.

"Rosalie." No handshake.

"Emmett. Nice to met you!!" Emmett said heartily and shook her hand hard, smiling. She blushed, and Elisa and Bella both backed up slightly. Bella was only forty or so, it was still hard for her too.

"Jasper." He just smiled at her. He sent a wave of calm towards Bella and Elisa. They both relaxed.

"Elisa." She chimed from the back of the group.

"I'm Bella." She walked forward and shook her hand.

"That's all of us." I laughed. "What about the other two, Tohru?"

"This is Kyo." She pointed to orange-head. "And that's Yuki-kun. Yuki, come over here!" Yuki walked over, on his guard. Then again, 8 vampires just came out a bush, he had plenty of reasons to be on guard. "How about we get out of the rain! Would you like to come over to our house?" She invited.

"No thanks." Carlisle said. "We'll go get ourselves set up. Thank you for the offer. See you around." He said and began to walk away.

"Bye!" Tohru said. We all said good-bye and rushed into our home.

"Well, that could have gone better." I announced. Emmett laughed.

"That Tohru blushes like you did Bella!" Bella growled. "Ooh, scary!"

"Come on guys! Get ready. You have school tomorrow!"

"What class will I be in?" Elisa asked.

"1-D. That's the junior class. Bella, Edward, Alice, that's your class too. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, your in 2-D, that's the senior class.

"Whatever." Rosalie said and sped with super human speed up to the room she and Emmett shared.

"Rose, come on! Don't be like that!" Emmett shouted and ran up the stairs behind her.

"I'll be upstairs." Carlisle said. "I need to set up a few things with my new hospital. Why don't you all go hunting? I can tell Elisa and Bella need it." Elisa and Bella nodded. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist.

"I'll come."  
"Me too." I said. Jasper sighed.

"I'll stay home this time. I want to investigate our neighbors. Something about the guys was…weird." I nodded

"I got that too." I said. Edward frowned.

"The Yuki guy was thinking 'don't go to close Kyo. Don't you dare expose us.'" We all looked at Edward.

"That's weird." Elisa said. "Can we please go hunting now? I'm really, really thirsty." I nodded.

"Let's go." Bella said, and we all began to run.

*Shigure POV*

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru walked into the house. Yuki and Kyo weren't fighting, which was EXTREMELY weird.

"What's up guys?" I called to them. "Did you meet the neighbors?" I asked.

"We did! They were nice!" Tohru said. Yuki and Kyo were frowning.

"Tohru, can I talk to the boys alone for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'll go start dinner!" She said and scurried off to the kitchen.

"What." I said.

"I've got a weird feeling about them." Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. Normally Kyo would be yelling his head off at Yuki, but not now.

"Wow, it must be serious for you guys not to be yelling at each other.

"It is." Kyo said.

"They seem…how do I put this?" Yuki said.

"Lethal. They seem absolutely lethal." Kyo said firmly.

"That's the word I was looking for. Lethal. They seem like they could kill you with their pinky fingers." Yuki explained. I frowned.

"That's not normal. Maybe we should investigate a little into this." I said.

"Shut up, you're an old, broken pedophile with a fetish for high school girls. We'll handle this." Kyo said. Yuki and I looked at him in shock.

"We?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"I don't like you, in fact, I hate you but I'm concerned for Tohru's safety around these people. And I'd rather get help from you than Shigure, because I know I won't be able to do this alone. I'm not a people person." I opened my mouth, then closed it. How out of character for Kyo! He admitted weakness and asked for help from Yuki, YUKI of all people. He really cares for Tohru. Finally I snapped out of it.

"No investigating tonight, boys. Just a nice chill evening watching Tohru flit around the kitchen in her skirt." I said. The two of them just slapped me on the back of the head and left. Well, it's good to know they haven't gone completely insane yet.

END

How was that for a first chappy? Do you like the word chappy? I do.

Iboni: Come on Jamie, it's 11 at night. Bedtime.

I don't wanna!!  
Iboni: But you will. And readers, review or we send Elisa to your house when she hasn't hunted for a year! And you wont get cookies!!!


	2. Alice gets a made up migraine

Hey everyone! To help me introduce today, I have with me Kyo and Tohru!

Tohru: Hi!!!

Kyo: Whatever.

Tohru, thank our reviewer?

Tohru: Sure!! weird gAL146 you get cookies! Yay! Is this soon enough for you? And yes, Jamie added in a bit of TohruxKyo, but the Fruits Baskets people getting paired up is going to happen a lil bit later.

Kyo: Warning. A few swear words sprinkled throughout. Yeah. And a cliffhanger of sorts at the end.

Anyways, on with the fic!!!

START

*Edward POV*

"Bella!" A voice called. The four of us immediately turned in the direction of the voice. Tohru was running towards us. "Alice! Edward! Elisa! Wait up!" I tuned into her thoughts. 'I hope they want to walk to school with us. They seem so nice.' I frowned. This girl is like human Bella in more ways than one. Alice noticed my frown which I was forcing into a smile. She looked at me questioningly.

"Later." I said. Elisa and Bella's eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "Later." I said again.

"Hi Tohru!" Bella called. Tohru waved, when suddenly she tripped. Bella rushed forwards at an almost inhuman speed and caught her. "Are you okay?" Bella smiled. I looked back to see the boys, Kyo and Yuki, as well as an older, black haired man, staring in awe at Bella. To try to catch their attention, I waved at them.

"Hello Yuki, Kyo." The 3 of them snapped their heads up and looked at me. I smiled as I tapped into their thoughts. 'Holy…what the hell just happened? Bella was there, and then she was there. And their all so beautiful! What is going on?' Was Yuki's thoughts. 'I'm glad she caught her, no matter how weirdly. I hate it when Tohru trips and I can't catch her. Otherwise I'd have accidentally revealed the curse to 4 inhuman people.' Was Kyo's thoughts. That was weird. More about the curse or the secret. I tapped into the 3rd guys mind. 'High school girls, high school girls. Those are some beautiful high school girls in their short skirts.' I growled very, very quietly, but the black haired guy looked straight at me. Dog hearing? Impossible.

"Go on now, you'll be late for school!" The perverted man said.

"Yeah, you're right. See you, Shigure." Yuki said. Shigure is his name.

"Whatever, bye." Kyo said. They walked down the path and when they reached Tohru and Bella Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand. She looked up at him and smiled. Quite the love there, weak girl and strong guy. Oh wait, that was me and Bella before she turned vampire. Right. Ha. When Bella got to us I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the mouth. The 3 humans looked puzzled.

"Um, isn't she your sister?" Yuki asked.

"No, well, not by blood." Alice laughed in her head. Note to self, stick tongue out later. "Our parents, Carlisle and Esme, are only in their twenties. So we all got adopted. This is Bella Masen. And Elisa Soma. Alice and I are Cullen's, and so is Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper are Hale's." The boys looked confused.

"Sohma? With an h?" Kyo asked. Elisa shook her head.  
"S-O-M-A. Soma." She said. Yuki was eyeing her curiously.

"Strange." Tohru said. "These two are Sohmas, S-O-H-M-A." Elisa laughed.

"Strange indeed." She said, when suddenly Alice dropped to the ground, head in hands. I looked at Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. Confusion and worry sprung across their faces. Oh crap, what now?  
*Regular POV*

Alice dropped to the ground, eyes glazing over and hands pressing into her temples. Tohru tried to rush forwards, but Kyo held her back

"What's wrong with her?" Tohru asked. "Is she okay? Does she need an ambulance?" The Cullen's looked at each other for a split second.

"She gets horrible migraines randomly, and when it's over she'll say a bunch of things that don't make sense." Bella explained, lying smoothly. Tohru believed her, but Yuki and Kyo still looked suspicious. "Why don't you guys go ahead, we'll take care of Alice."

"Yeah, come on, I'll go with you." Elisa said as Edward's eyes also glazed over, listening intently to Alice's thoughts. He knelt down next to her and pretended to comfort her.

"Really, go ahead. We never know how long these things last. Bella said, but she knew judging from the look in her eyes it would be over in 27.625 seconds.  
"Sure, I guess we'll go ahead." Yuki said. "I have things I need to do in student council before school starts anyways. Come on Tohru, Kyo." The three of them left, Elisa following in pursuit, striking up an conversation with Tohru. Alice continued rocking for a moment or two and stopped. Edward's face was horrified, having already heard what would happen. She said two words that sent chills down Bella's spine.

"The Volturi."  
END  
Ooohhhh Volturi! The spawn of vampire Satan! But didn't the Cullens get rid of them in Breaking Dawn? Maybe, maybe not!

Tohru: See you next time on Twilight Baskets!  
Kyo: And if you don't review, I'll eat you!


	3. Temper tantrum and a mean teacher

Hey all, with me today are Tohru, Kyo and Bella!

Bella & Tohru: Hi

Kyo: wEirD gAL146 and Twilight Jonhson, I won't eat you since you reviewed. Everyone else, line up for a barbecue rub!

Tohru: Bad Kyo! –hits Kyo on head-

Kyo: Ouch!

Bella: wEirD gAL146, you get to find out where Renesmee is! And just so you know, you almost spell it right. There's two e's at the end. Jamie Googled it.

Tohru: And Twilight Jonhson, that is EXACTLY what Kyo said when he read your review. Right Kyo?

Kyo: Yeah. How many freaking Momiji's are there in this world? And why do they all bother me?

Tohru & Bella: Thanks for the reviews!

Shigure: I do love high school girls!

Who invited you here? OUT! –hits with a frying pan-

Shigure: Ouchies! –runs away-

Sigh. He'll never learn. Anyways, on with the fic!

START

*Regular POV*

"The Volturi? What? When? Why?" Bella said. Alice remained with her head in her hands. "Edward! I need to know what's going on!" She shouted. "Tell me NOW!" She growled. Edward sighed.

"They are coming in 5 months. They are going to come because we will be exposed to a full family. The Sohmas." Edward explained. Bella groaned.

"I never should have suggested coming here!" She growled.  
"Why is that?" Kyo growled. Bella twirled around and grabbed his wrists.

"Bella, let him go. It's just Kyo." Edward said. Bella let him go.

"Ow! Damn, you have a grip girl. You might be stronger than me or that damned Yuki!" Kyo said. Edward burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kyo snapped.

"Bella is stronger than most people." Edward said.

"Why were you shouting, Bella?"

"I tripped and stubbed my toe." Bella lied fluently.

"Then why did you yell 'Edward I need to know what's going on. Tell me now.' And why should you have never suggested coming here?" _Where is Jasper when you need him?_ Edward thought as Bella snapped.

"Listen up Orange. It's our business and not yours." Edward put his hand on Bella's arm.

"Calm yourself, darling." He said. Then he added much quieter. "You know what happens when you get this angry."

"What happens?" Kyo asked, extremely angrily.

"How could you hear that?" Edward asked. "That's way to quiet for humans to hear!" Kyo's face scrunched into a confused expression. Then he got pissed.

"TELL ME YOUR DEAL NOW!" He shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled, grabbed Kyo, and threw him into the air.

"Oh my God what is happening?" Kyo shouted from 50 feet above. When he fell, Bella caught him and threw him back into the air.

"Bella, stop." Edward said.

"NO! I CAN'T STAND HIS STUPID NAGGING QUESTIONS! I'M TEACHING HIM A LESSON!" She shouted. He eyes lit up in a furious blaze, when Alice sprang up and grabbed her. She struggled against Alice and Kyo began to fall again. Edward jumped, caught him and dropped back to the ground. Edward stood him up, and Kyo was shaking. He turned to Edward.

"Holy crap, what the hell just happened?"

"You all are vampires? No. No way." Kyo shook his head. Edward nodded. "You, you don't eat people do you?"  
"No. We only drink animal blood." Edward said. Kyo frowned.

"Cats?" He asked.

"I like mountain lions. So does Bella." Kyo looked away for a moment. "Kyo, what is your secret?" Kyo snapped back to look at Edward.

"What secret?" He asked innocently.

"The one you and Yuki always think about." Shock crossed Kyo's face.

"You read minds?" Edward nodded. "Oh. Crap."

"But I don't know what your secret is. Listen, you can NOT tell ANYONE and I mean ANYONE about our secret. You got it?" Edward said menacingly. Kyo nodded. Alice dropped again.

"Alice!" Kyo said. "Is she okay?"  
"She's fine. I can't tell you anymore than I already have. Go to school." Edward said. Kyo looked at his watch.

"I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed. Edward looked at Bella. Bella picked Alice up.

"Get on my back." Edward said to Kyo.

"Why?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

"So you can get to school on time." Edward said. Kyo got on Edward's back.

"Just a warning, I'm heavier than the average backpack." Kyo said. Edward and Bella suppressed laughter. "What?" Kyo asked angrily.

"It's not going to be a problem." Bella said, and they started to run.

*Kyo POV*

Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. So fast. We are flying through the air. I can't believe this. I think I might be sick.

"It's easier if you shut your eyes." Edward called. His breathing didn't show he had been running. What kind of freak show is this? "It's my freak show."  
"Stop reading my mind!" I shouted. Edward chuckled.

"Wish I could." I tried to close my eyes, but found I couldn't. I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's better than getting sick on his back. I pushed my face into Edward's shoulder in an effort to stop the vertigo. It was working, I couldn't even tell he was running. "Kyo." Edward said. I looked up. We'd stopped moving, and were in the forest next to the school.

"Oh." I said. I found myself unable to move, shocked by what just happened.

"Need help?" Edward asked. I nodded, suddenly feeling to sick to my stomach to speak. Edward took my hands off of his neck, and unwrapped my legs from his torso. He put me on the ground, where I fell. He caught me. "Can you walk?" He asked. I shook my head no. He sat me down lightly, where I put my head in between my legs. I listened to the vampires talk.

"He had the same reaction I did." Bella said with a musical laugh. Edward laughed too.

"But I can't wake him up the same way I did you." He said. They both laughed. A phone rang.

"It's Renesmee." Bella said with happiness in her voice. "Hey sweetie! How are things? Everything's good here. How's Jacob? Tell him I said hi. No, I can't talk now. Sorry, we have to get a motion sick human and vision filled Alice into school. I'll call you later, love you! Here's Daddy." Daddy? Those two had a kid they left behind? I listened to Edward.

"Hey sweetheart. It's your birthday in a couple of weeks, I know. We'll visit, I promise. Yeah, I'm in Japan, so? Where are you now? Africa? Oh, we're definitely visiting. I can get me a lion or two! So how old will you be? Thirty four? Man, what happened to the twenties? I need to go, I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye." I looked up woozily.

"You two have a 33 year old daughter named Renesmee?" I asked. They looked down at me.

"And?" Bella said. I shook my head.

"Never mind." Edward pursed his lips.

"He's not going to get better anytime soon. And Alice is deep in a-" He was cut off by Alice.  
"Paper. Pen. Now." She croaked. Edward pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his backpack faster than I could see. He handed them to Alice who started to sketch. Even though it made the vertigo worse, I crawled over next to Alice to see what she was drawing. I gasped. Bella and Edward looked down at me.

"That's, that's the thirteen main members of my family." I said. It was true. The drawing showed the Cullen's standing in a line, with people I didn't know, wolves, and MY family. My Zodiac. And across a field from all of us was a bunch of people in ash cloaks.

"Holy crap. Edward, Kyo need to go to the nurse because we were walking to school and got dizzy, we think he didn't eat enough breakfast. And Alice needs to go back home. We'll call Carlisle to pick her up." Bella said as she whipped out her phone. "Get Kyo in there. NOW." She commanded. He nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he reached down and picked me up.

"No." I said, words sounding weird from motion sickness. Edward nodded and set me on my feet, taking my arm and putting it over his shoulder. Then we stepped out of the forest and walked into the school.

***  
"We were walking to school together when suddenly he fell down and turned white. We think it's because he didn't eat enough breakfast or something along the lines of that." Edward lied coolly to the nurse. I looked up at her, still being held up by Edward's firm and cold arm, and moaned a bit for effect.

"What'd you eat for breakfast honey?" The nurse asked me motherly.

"Um." I said. "I think I had some orange juice. And maybe a bite of Yuki's waffle. And that's it." I told her. In reality, I had 5 waffles, 3 glasses of orange juice, a giant bowl of cereal and milk, and a granola bar. Maybe that's why I felt so sick. I glanced over at Edward and I think I saw him smile. Damn mind reader. Another wave of vertigo hit, and my legs buckled. I groaned. Edward hauled me back up. The nurse ushered him over to lay me down a cot. When the nurse looked away Edward picked me up off the ground completely. My eyes opened wide as I went through the air.

"Remember." Edward whispered. "Not a word." I nodded, and he left. The new neighbors just added another level of weird to my life.

*Edward POV*

I left Kyo in the nurses office. He had no intention of spilling our secret, which was good. I ran superhuman speed back to Bella, where she was informing Carlisle of what had happened. They both looked up at me.

"Is he going to tell?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"He has no intention of telling anyone, not even Tohru." Bella scowled.

"I don't like him."

"I do." I said. Carlisle and Bella stared at me in disbelief. "He's got a good heart. A bit of anger issues, but he's a good kid." Bella growled.

"I can't BELIEVE you!" She shouted at me and stormed off to the school.

"What's her issue?" I asked Carlisle.

"She thinks the reason Alice had the first Volturi vision was because Kyo turned around to find you, and if he hadn't, the Volturi wouldn't be coming." I looked around, just noticing the lack of Alice.

"Um, where'd Alice go?" I asked. Carlisle laughed.

"She stopped having visions and went to class. We talked, and if she has a vision, she'll shout and you and Bella will play up the horrible migraines bit."  
"Works for me." I said. "I should get going." Carlisle nodded.

"See you later." He said. I waved and walked quickly towards the school. The first bell rang. Shit, I'm late. I went to the information office to find Bella and Alice standing there.

"Hey Edward!" Alice said happily. Bella waved meekly, her face showing she was sorry for yelling at me. I smiled at her. Elisa stood behind Bella, she waved at me.

"Your siblings decided to wait for you." The receptionist said and smiled at me. 'He's a high school boy, stop thinking about him like that.' I shivered. No matter what, I always had females wanting me.

"Here's your schedule, sweetheart." Bella said, walking over to me with a piece of paper in her hands and kissing me. The receptionist frowned.

"Aren't you sibling?" She asked.

"Not by blood. We're all adopted." Alice said.

"I see." The receptionist said with a frown playing across her face. "Come along, let's get you four to your class." The receptionist stood up and walked towards a bunch of classrooms. Curious faces looked out at us.  
"Here we are." The receptionist said, and opened a door. "Everyone, you have new students joining your class."

*Regular POV*

The four Cullens walked into the room, and everyone but Tohru and Yuki gasped at their beauty. The teacher smiled at them.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She said to them.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward said, running his hand through his bronze hair.

"Alice Cullen." Alice said happily.

"Isabella Masen, call me Bella." Bella said with a sigh, knowing half of the people here would call her Isabella.

"I'm Elisa Soma, of no relation to Yuki or Kyo." Elisa said quietly, looking at the ground. If you looked close enough, you'd see Elisa's hands clenched in tight fists and the lack of her chest moving. She was trying not to breathe, for this was her first school experience. _Why can't Jasper be in my class?_ Elisa thought.

"Well." The teacher said. "Elisa can sit in the empty seat next to Yuki." Yuki waved, and Elisa walked over and sat there, still not breathing. "Edward can sit behind Arisa." Arisa stuck her hand in the air. _She's wearing a mask…_ Edward thought. He sat down behind her and said hello. Arisa nodded and turned away from Edward. "Bella can sit next to Tohru." Tohru smiled, as did Bella. Bella sat down next to Tohru who whispered.

"It's great you get to sit next to me, Bella!"

"And Alice can sit next to Hanajima." A girl clad entirely in black looked straight at Alice.

"Strange waves." She muttered as Alice moved to sit next to her.

"Strange what?" Alice asked.

"Now class." The teacher said sharply, causing Alice to face forwards. "Let's begin."  
***

"So can anyone tell me the answer?" The teacher asked. She looked to see Bella spacing out. "Isabella?" She said. Bella snapped up to look at her.

"Romeo fell hard for Juliet simply because he didn't understand the difference between love and lust. Teenagers often don't, they haven't lived long enough to know the difference." Bella said.

"Very good." The teacher said. "What was the exact wording of the question?" Bella frowned. She hadn't been paying THAT much attention.  
"Um…" Bella said. "I, I don't really know."

"Detention. After school. Clean the room." Bella sighed. At that moment a very pale Kyo walked into the room. "So great of you to join us, Kyo. Do you have a pass?" She questioned. Kyo was still green around the edges. He fumbled around with his stuff.

"I had one…where'd it go? I had it just a minute ago. I can't find it!" He said.

"Well, you can join Bella in detention after school, cleaning the room."  
"But, I was in the nurses office! Ask Edward, he brought me there! And, oh, I don't feel good." Kyo leaned against the chalkboard, hand on his stomach and moaned.

"Is this true, Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked.

"It is, ma'am. We were walking to school together when he turned pale and nearly threw up. I carried him her and brought him to the nurse." He explained, stretching the truth.

"And why were you walking to school with Kyo?" She questioned.

"He's our neighbor, along with Tohru and Yuki. We were all walking to school when Alice got a terrible migraine, and Elisa, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki went on without us while we tended to Alice but Kyo came back to check on us. When Alice's migraine passed, we started walking again, just me, Bella, Alice and Kyo. That's when he got sick." The teacher nodded at his explanation. Kyo moaned again.

"Could you bring him back to the nurse, Edward? And Kyo, if you're feeling better you still have detention." She said. Kyo didn't even respond, which shocked everyone in the room. Edward got up and walked over to Kyo.

"Can you walk?" He asked him quietly. Kyo pushed off the wall and dropped to the ground. Edward caught him just before his head hit the ground.

"Do you need help Edward?" The teacher asked, worry finally reaching her expression.

"I'll manage." Edward said, and picked Kyo up bridal style. Everyone started talking about how strong Edward was, and asking his 'family' if he lifted weights. They smiled and nodded, worry in their eyes.

*Kyo POV*

I was clinging onto the black board for dear life. Another wave of vertigo had just hit me. I pressed my hand into my stomach and moaned softly. I heard Edward lying to our teacher about what happened. I moaned again.

"Could you bring him to the nurse, Edward? And Kyo, if you're feeling better you still have detention." I wanted to yell at her, but I feared if I opened my mouth I'd barf. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my arm and cold breath tickling my cheek. Gods of Gods, it felt good.

"Can you walk?" He asked me quietly. I pushed away from the chalkboard to have my knees buckle and I started to fall. Edward's cold hands grabbed me before I fell all the way. I heard the teacher's voice in the background, but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"I'll manage." Edward said, and I felt the ground disappear from under me. I didn't freak, because I knew it was Edward judging by the coldness of his skin. The cold felt so good. I pressed my face into his chest. "Now, I run colder than the average human." Edward murmured. "But you feel feverish. I've never seen this happen to anyone because of motion sickness."

"S'not motion sickness." I slurred. "S'more. S'my breakfast or something."

"Food poisoning?" Edward asked. I went to respond, but felt the need to throw up.

"Bathroom." I said urgently, then clapped my hand over my mouth. Edward picked up speed and crashed through a door. He set me down next to the toilet in a stall and I barfed. I wiped my mouth and stood up. I felt better now, much better. "Ew." I said. Edward laughed as I flushed the toilet.

"I agree with that sentiment." He said. I walked over to the sink and washed my mouth out with water.

"Well then, let's get back to class, shall we?" I said.

"Maybe we should get a pass first, I don't need detention too." He said. I scowled.

"Crazy bitch, giving a sick kid detention." Edward suppressed a smile.

"You think you can pretend hit my head and your escorting me to get some ice?" He asked.

"Hell, why not. It'll seem like I'm repaying you or something. Let's go."  
END  
Kyo: Why am I so nice in this?

Bella: And why am I acting all Rosalie like towards Kyo?  
Because I said so.

Tohru: Review please, or I'm not allowed to cook you delicious food!

Kyo: Not the food!


	4. Where did this cat come from?

Hey there! I'm giving everyone else the day off, so I'll respond to the reviews.

Sacalow: This chappy goes to YOU! I was going to update at the stroke of midnight, but I saw your review and was like, I'm writing another Twilights Baskets! I hope you get better soon, so your home for the new years!

Weird Gal146 (I'm done typing your name with capitals!) Kyo and Edward... maybe in another fic! But at the moment it's just like friends at first site. And Bella is having some anger management, ya. You know, semi new vampire syndrome. Happy new years in advance to you too!

Actually, happy new years in advance to everyone! I'll be updating Christmas 2008 tomorrow with a Christmas/New Years party for my gay YGO characters! Yay! On with the fic!

START

*Regular POV*

Edward and Kyo had returned with a pass and settled back in. They sat through two hours of learning, no one else got detention.

"Okay, you may now eat your lunches." The teacher said. Arisa and Hanajima both stood up and went over to Tohru.

"Can we talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Arisa said. Hanajima nodded.

"Um, okay." Tohru said. "I'll be right back. I'm sorry for making you wait." Tohru said to Bella. Bella smiled.

"I'll be here, don't worry." Hanajima and Arisa dragged her to the back of the classroom. Little did they know the Cullens could still hear them.

"The kid sitting behind me, Edward I think, is giving me the chills! And the girl, Elisa, she hasn't breathed. At all!" Arisa said.

"And Alice is giving off very strange waves. I've never felt waves like that before." Hanajima said. Tohru frowned.

"They're good people! Bella caught me today when I was falling, and Edward's helped Kyo twice today. Hana, Ari, just chill. I like them." Hanajima and Arisa's mouths opened. They'd never heard her be so assertive. "Oh, I'm sorry! What did I say! They're just nice people! I'm sorry if I offended you!" Arisa and Hanajima sweat dropped.

"Fine, let's go hang out with them." They walked back over to Bella. Alice had moved and was sitting next to her. Edward was attempting to get to Bella and Alice, but was being mobbed by fan girls. Kyo was sitting next to Bella and Alice. Yuki looked like he was trying to get the nerve to talk to Elisa, who was hanging out a window breathing deeply.

"Um, Alice?" Hanajima said.

"Yes Hanajima?" Alice said.

"One, call me Hana, and two, why is Elisa hanging out the window?" Alice turned to look at Elisa. She sighed.

"One minute." Alice got up and went over to the window. She grabbed the back of Elisa's shirt and yanked her in, then started talking to her extremely quietly in English. Elisa stopped breathing again. Then Alice led her over to sit next to her in the circle. Yuki started to follow, but noticed the fan girls around Edward.

"He's got a girlfriend!" Yuki shouted at them. They all turned to face him. "It's true." They all sighed and went back to there seats.

"Thank you SO much, Yuki. That was impossibly painful." Especially since he was a vampire. They went over and sat with the rest of the group, where Hana was explaining her waves to Alice, Bella and Elisa.

"That's way cool!" Alice said with enthusiasm. She looked at Edward and thought, _check her mind, see if she suspects anything._ He nodded ever so slightly towards her and went into her mind. _These people have such strange waves. The intense feeling of…is it hunger? Coming off of them is scary; it's a hunger for…people?_ Edward jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked.

"I need to talk to Alice." He walked away and Alice followed him. Once again they talked in English. The rest of their family listened in.

"She feels what she calls a hunger for humans. I think Elisa needs to learn more control." Edward told her.  
"Definitely. And what was that window stunt? We're trying to blend." Alice said. Elisa frowned.

"You have to realize this is extremely painful for her, I know, I can hear it in her mind."

"Mm, well, let's get back before they start to think our little conversation in hushed English is suspicious." Alice nodded. They walked back to the group.

"What was that?" Kyo asked.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't getting another migraine, she looked close to one." Edward lied.

"Oh, kay." The rest of lunch went without incident, as did the rest of the day. Detention, however, was a different story.  
***

"Kyo, I'll sweep over here. You can do the chalkboards." Bella said firmly.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Kyo said angrily, and then started clapping erasers together.

"Idiot! You're getting the dust on the ground!!" She shouted at him.

"Get off of my case!!! Crazy bitch." Kyo said.

"Do you want a repeat of this morning?" She threatened. Kyo shut up and started wiping down the chalkboard. Kyo was walking to re-wet the rag when he tripped.

"Ah!" He shouted as he fell. Reacting with superhuman reflexes, Bella ran and caught him. **POOF!** Kyo was gone, and Bella was holding an orange cat.

*Bella POV*

Holy shit! Where'd Kyo go? And this cat, and his clothes, and OH MY GOD HIS SECRET IS HE TURNS INTO A CAT!! The cat scratched me and meowed, rubbing against me.

"Cut it out, Kyo. If you were a normal cat, you would be running away from me." The cat frowned.

"I am so dead." He said. I picked him up.

"Tell me everything. Now." The Kyo cat twitched.

"I'm already in so much trouble!" He whined.

"TELL ME!" I shouted at him. The cat vanished in another poof, and in it's place I was now holding up a naked Kyo. I put him down and turned away. If I could blush, I would.

"Sorry." He said. I heard his clothes rustle as he slid into them. "Alright." I turned. "Our hour is up, let's go home." He said. I nodded, and we put the cleaning supplies away and left. As we walked, I asked him again.

"Tell me, please. I can't spill because you know my secret already." Kyo sighed.

"My family is cursed. When some of us are hugged by a member of the opposite sex or are weak, we turn into a zodiac animal."  
"A…zodiac animal?" I asked.

"You've never heard of the Zodiac?" He asked me.

"No."

"Come to our house? Tohru tells it better than I do."  
"Definitely." I said. "I'm already in trouble today so why not?" I said. He smiled as we walked up his path.

"Kyo! And you brought a high school girl!" Shigure said. As we walked by him, Kyo whacked his head. "Ow!!" He said with a pout. What a childish, perverted man.

"Hello, I'm Bella Masen." I said.

"And I'm Shigure." He said. "You look great in that skirt." He said. I swallowed back some venom building up in my mouth and dug my nails into my thigh. The look on my face told Kyo to shut Shigure up. Kyo grabbed a large book and slammed Shigure on the head. Shigure started crying.

"AYAME! KYO HIT ME!" Ayame? Kyo slapped his head.

"He's here!?" Kyo shouted. A man with long hair who looked like an older Yuki walked around the corner.

"I am! And so are Haru, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Hatori and Momiji! It's a party!!" A man with black hair covering one of his eyes walked around the corner.

"Tori!" Shigure cried. "Kyo hit me!"

"And probably for a good reason." Hatori said. He noticed me standing statue still next to Kyo. "I suppose it's time for everyone to leave. I'm Hatori Sohma, by the way. This is Ayame Sohma, brother of Yuki." Hatori said as he extended his hand to me. I took it. He shivered slightly at the cold touch of my hand.

"I'm Bella Masen, nice to meet you." Ayame ran up to me, inspecting me.

"A beautiful girl you've brought over! You should come to my shop one day, get you into something prettier." Something tells me he and Alice would get along quite well.

"Come along Ayame." Hatori said. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. I hope we meet again." He grabbed Ayame's arm and dragged him away.

"Farewell, sweet maiden." Ayame called.

"He's related to Yuki?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." Kyo said. I heard Hatori rounding everyone up. I saw a parade of people walking by me. A little boy with a rabbit backpack waved at me. I waved back hesitantly. Tohru came up to me.

"Bella! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Kyo invited me over. A sort of welcome to the neighborhood after detention thing." I said. Not that much of a lie.

"I'm going to read!" Shigure said.

"Yeah, perverted books!" Kyo shouted after him as Shigure ran upstairs.

"So, Tohru." I said. "Do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" I asked her. "I saw a book about it in the classroom and asked Kyo about it, and he said you tell the story better than he does." I lied fluently.

"Oh, sure!" Tohru said. She began to tell me the story. I was actually really captivated by it! She's quite the storyteller.

"And the poor cat was left at home, dreaming of the banquet he could never go to. The end." She said.  
"You can really tell a story!" I said. I looked at my watch, it was 6. "Oh, shit. Edward is gonna be freaking out!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much for the story, but I really need to go now. I'll see you two tomorrow." I said, and I jumped up.

"Bye Bella!" Tohru said.

"See ya." Kyo said. His eyes were pleading me not to tell anyone. I nodded very slightly in his direction. He smiled. I began to walk away, but when I reached the door I heard yelling.

"YOU STUPID CAT! HOW MUCH DOES SHE KNOW?" I heard Yuki shout.

"She's not going to tell anyone." Kyo said.

"Crap. You idiot!" Yuki said.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" Kyo shouted, and I heard him jumped at Yuki. Yuki dodged it, judging by the swoosh of air, and Kyo collided into a bookcase. The bookcase was going to hit Tohru. I whirled around and ran, vampire speed, not caring if all of the Sohmas found out my secret, just wanting to protect Tohru. I grabbed Tohru and pushed the bookcase hard, causing it to fly across the room. Tohru and Yuki were staring at me. Yuki blinked to make sure what happened really happened, and then said one thing.

"What ARE you?"

END  
Ooooooo! Secrets have been revealed! And why hasn't Edward stalked Bella yet? Find out next time on Twilights Baskets! Oh yeah, and review or I send Akito to your house. He will mess you UP!


	5. Why can't anyone keep their secrets?

Welcome to another installment of TWILIGHTS BASKETS!!! To help me today, I felt like having some random characters from the books. So with me today, I have Akito and Jacob!!

Akito:…

Jacob: Why am I here?

Spoil sports. Jacob, will you respond to my reviews please?

Jacob: No!!

Fine, I'll do it.

Uber-cute-chibi: Akito's not coming to your house since you reviewed. You don't have to die! Momiji is very popular apparently. I'm going to have to put him in more. I'll keep up the good work, thanks.

Krazykarakow: This is definitely not perfect, but I'm glad you think so.

Muchalu: The story is somewhat different, I guess. Thanks for liking it!

Yixin (AKA weird gal146): Cool name! I update a lot, yeah, actually I update more than I should, it's not good for me. And on the subject of Elisa and Yuki…just wait and see.

Takengoddess: Glad you love it. Is this a soon enough update?

Twilight Jonhson: I didn't realize that, but Kyo and Bella are acting Kyo and Yuki. Here's what happens next, stop wondering! Who does like Akito?

Akito: MY ZODIAC DOES!

The Zodiac: No we don't.

Akito: You will pay! You love me and I love you!  
Sigh, I'm going to go split that up.

Jacob: On with the fic!

START

*Edward POV*

I wonder where Bella is. None of us would know, considering this is the first time any of us has gotten detention. Ever. I drummed my fingers on the table I was sitting at. After an hour of drumming I decided to listen to see if Kyo was home yet. I reached out for Kyo, and after a moment, I found his 'voice'. He was home, with Yuki and Tohru. Bella had…just left his house? Why was she there? I watched the scene unfold through Kyo's eyes.

"_YOU STUPID CAT! HOW MUCH DOES SHE KNOW?" Yuki shouted at me. Not everything. But she won't tell what she does, because I know her secret._

"_She's not going to tell anyone." I said calmly. I don't want to snap, I'm sure Bella can hear this. The anger was coursing through me, though._

"_Crap. You Idiot!" Yuki said to me. That was it. I snapped._

"_YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" I shouted at him, and I lunged for Yuki. He dodged me at the very last second, causing me to collide into a bookcase full of Shigure's perverted novels. I jumped back, and the bookcase began to fall towards Tohru. A whoosh of air tickled my face, and the bookcase was across the hall. Bella was holding an astonished Tohru behind her back protectively. Yuki blinked._

"_What ARE you?" He asked her. She looked afraid, actually afraid, her eyes widening. She opened her mouth, and closed it. Then she screamed._

"_EDWARD!!!"_

I heard the scream through my own ears and raced down to the Sohma's house, two of my family members following suit. In a few seconds, I was running through their door. Bella was standing in the middle of their house. Yuki had snapped out of his stupor enough to pull Tohru away from Bella. Kyo was leaning against a wall.

"You know what's going on, don't you cat?" Yuki hissed. Kyo smiled.

"I know something you don't know!" He teased. Yuki was about to say something, but Bella cut him off. She whirled around and ran to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Gah! I'm so sorry!!" She said. I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair.

"It's going to be all right." I murmured to her in English. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo just stared. Jasper sent a wave of calm throughout the room.

"Let's pull the dream bit." Carlisle whispered in English, quieter than they should be able to hear.

"Stop whispering in English!" Yuki said. "It's really annoying!" Jasper stepped forwards and put his hands on Tohru and Yuki. They fell to the ground, asleep.

"What'd you do to them?" Kyo asked, anger in his tone.

"They are asleep, not knocked out, chill." Jasper said, and Kyo chilled. "I control emotions if you couldn't tell."  
"Oh. Cool." Kyo said.

"So what we need you to do Kyo is lie to them and tell them Bella was here but they fell asleep and she left. And tell your guardian something about the bang." Carlisle said.

"But what about the bookcase?" Kyo asked.

"We'll take care of that." I said with a smirk. I looked at Bella. "Shall we pick it up or would you like to?" I asked her.

"How about you pick up the bookcase to show him your strength, and I'll shelve the books." She said. I nodded.

"So where does that thing go?" I asked. Kyo pointed to a spot. I went over and grabbed it with one hand. Piece of cake.

*Kyo POV*

My eyes widened as Edward picked the bookcase up with one hand. He didn't show any sign of strain.

"It's rude to stare." Edward said, his voice the same as ever. Velvety.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" I said. All the vampires in the room laughed.

"Yeah, no." Edward said. Carlisle put his hand on my arm.

"One of the many things we do better than humans. Sorry." He said. I sighed. If I could pick up that bookcase like Edward I could easily beat that damn Yuki.

"Why do you want to beat Yuki so much?" Edward asked me.

"STOP READING MY MIND!" I shouted.

"Shh! You'll wake Yuki and Tohru!" Jasper said.

"Never mind." Edward said.

"We should get going." Bella said.

"Yes. Sorry for the trouble, Kyo. Thank you for keeping our secret." Carlisle said. I nodded. They all turned and left. At the door, Bella turned and held her hands up. She mouthed something to me. 'I'll keep your secret. Promise.' She crossed her finger over her heart. 'Thanks' I mouthed back.

"Bella, come on!" Edward said. She waved goodbye and left. Yuki stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why was I asleep on the ground next to Tohru?" He said sleepily.

"Bella came over after she and I had detention, the Zodiac left, and you and Tohru just fell asleep while she was here. She just left." I said. Yuki looked over at the bookcase.

"But that…it was over there! Bella…pushed it. And her family came over…Jasper made me sleepy…" Yuki said, stringing his thoughts together and sounding stupid.

"Damn rat, what's wrong with you? You fell asleep! It was a dream you idiot!" I shouted at him, to make my point obvious. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Tell Tohru what happened. If you need me, I'll be on the roof." I said and ran up to my room. I jumped out the window and up onto the roof. The sun was setting, the sky was beautiful. I saw the Cullens walking away. They were…glittering? Their skin was reflecting the sun's light like giant diamonds. That was obvious…

"They're all really cool. I'm jealous. I wish I could be a vampire." I whispered. The four of them turned to face me. Suddenly, there were 3.

"No you don't." Bella whispered into my ear.  
"AHH!" I shouted and jumped. I lost my footing and started to roll down the roof. Bella grabbed me. **Poof!** Oh crap. The other Cullens just saw me transform.

"Oops." Bella said. I sighed.

"That's an understatement."

END

Jacob: It's heating up even more! Why can't anyone keep their secrets?

I dunno!

Akito: Let me out of this chair!! -he/she is tied onto a chair with duct tape-

Nope. See you next time!

Jacob: And review, or I'll go to your house and…wait, what? Why wouldn't they want me in their house?

Just say the line you AMATUER!

Jacob: Fine. Review, or I'll go to your house and bother you until you go insane. I said it, now where's my f&%$^# paycheck?

(Lol. Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series! Happy New Years! 2009!)


	6. Kyo can lie in his mind! Talent!

Here we go again! Twilights Baskets, this time it's number 6! Enjoy!

Oh, I almost forgot...reviews! I gave everyone a day off so here we go...

Takengoddess: Whoa to you too. (IDK I felt like saying that)

uber-cute-chibi: akito is confusing. it's like, make up your mind already! he/she/it/thing what!? lolz

Yixin: If you want Jacob, you can have him. He's always telling me stuff like 'write me in the story! write me in the story!' but that's my problem of characters talking to me in ma head. thanks for the kudos! and i did end up duct taping akito's mouth, but kureno came and took akito. i haven't seen them since...

Anyways, on with the fic!

START

*Regular POV*

In a flash Jasper, Carlisle and Edward had joined Bella and a cat Kyo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Edward hissed.

"Um…" The Kyo cat said. "Long story?"

"We have time." Carlisle said.

"Well, I guess I can't hide this. I turn into a cat when I get hugged by a member of the opposite sex or I get weak." Kyo cat said.** POOF** "Where are my clothes?" Kyo said, face turning red. Everyone but Kyo and Bella (who was hiding her eyes) looked around.

"Found them!" Jasper said, holding a set of clothes in the air. He tossed them to Kyo who quickly got dressed. Once he was dressed, the family of vampires launched into questions.

"Does everyone turn into a cat?" Jasper asked.

"No, just me."  
"Why?" Carlisle inquired.

"I dunno, I'm cursed or something."  
"Does your family change into different animals?" Edward asked.

"No. If you don't mind, I'm tired and I would like to go to sleep."

"Alright, Kyo. We'll leave you be." Bella said. "Come on guys." They nodded and said goodbye. They jumped off the roof and ran home. Kyo ran his hands through his hair. He had known of the mind reading power for a day and he already lied with his mind.

**

"So, is he lying?" Jasper asked.

"No, at least he doesn't seem to be. But there's something he's not telling us. And Bella, what do you know?" They turned to Bella.

"I knew he turned into a cat because I caught him when he fell in detention. Now you know too." She said nonchalant. They looked at her funny as she walked ahead of them.

"She's not telling us something." Jasper said.

"Duh." Edward said. "Even without the mind read I know when she's lying." Carlisle sighed.

"Kaibara, Japan. Oh the strange things that live here."

**

Tohru yawned and stretched. She looked around and found herself on the floor.

"You're finally awake." Yuki said. Tohru jumped off the floor.

"Oh, Yuki. You scared me! Why was I asleep on the floor?" Tohru asked.

"Well, according to Kyo, Bella was over, the Zodiac left, you guys talked for a while, and then you and I fell asleep so Bella left." Yuki said.

"But what about the bookcase? Oh well, it must have been a dream." Tohru said, standing up.

"You dreamt about the bookcase too?" Yuki said.

"Yeah! Kyo knocked into it, and it was going to hit me but Bella hit it away and then Edward was here with Jasper and Edward and I got sleepy…" Tohru started.  
"I had that dream too!" Yuki said. "Or maybe, it wasn't a dream, and Kyo is lying."

"Oh no!" Tohru exclaimed. "Why would Kyo lie about that?"

"I think the Cullens have a big secret they aren't telling us." Yuki said, looking out the window. He thought he saw a flash of sparkle and people running. He blinked, and it was gone. "Crazy." He muttered. Tohru looked at the clock. It was seven.

"Oh, I'll start dinner! I hope you don't mind how late it is!" She said.

"No, I don't mind." Just then Kyo walked into the kitchen carrying his shirt.

"Tohru, you're up." He said.

"Explain to us what's going on, stupid cat! I want to know an I want to know NOW." Yuki said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Goodbye." Kyo said in monotone, and turned around and left the room.

"Alright, there is definitely something we don't know, Tohru, and I intend to find out!"

END

Kyo sure has to lie a lot in this! He knows everything, but then again, so does Bella. Whatever. Review or I drop you off the Sohma roof!


	7. A strange love

Hola mi amigos! Time to say hey to my reviewers!

Takengoddess and Uber-cute-chibi, thanks for the reviews :)! Oh, and uber-cute-chibi, I won't drop you off the Sohma roof, I promise. No review this time, Yixin? I understand, the characters of Twilights Baskets still love you.

ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE FIC!

START

~*2 Months Later*~

"Bella, Alice, Edward, Elisa! Why don't you ever eat lunch?" Tohru asked during lunch period.

"Oh, well, we all eat very large breakfasts in the morning." Edward said. Kyo tensed and his eyes got wide. Edward shook his head ever so slightly. Kyo sighed.

"Um hey, Elisa, can I talk to you?" Yuki asked. Edward got in her head and judged her thirst.

"Go ahead, Elisa. We'll be here when you get back." Edward said. Elisa stood up.

"Sure, Yuki." They walked out of the classroom.

*Elisa POV*

Don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him don't bite him.

"Elisa? I've known you for just about two months and, well, um. How do I say this?" Yuki kissed me. I jumped back and wiped my mouth. I had to get his taste off so I don't kill him. The venom was welling in my mouth. I looked up at him to see a tear fall down his cheek. "If I'm that disgusting you could have just said you don't like me." Edward burst out of the classroom, grabbed me, and ran away at a human speed.

"Elisa! Why didn't you RUN! Why did I need to get you?!" He hissed at me.

"It's, it's because I like him too."

"What!!!! You can't! It won't work! You'll kill him!!!" Edward whisper-cried.

"YOU DID THE SAME THING! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!" I whisper-shouted.

"It's not the same!" He hissed. "I was 8 decades older than you! I wasn't a newborn!"  
"Yes, but the fact that she smelled SOOO good kind of makes up for the age difference!" I hissed back.

"It's still DIFFERENT! I could hear your thoughts! I could smell the well of venom in your mouth! You were close, sooo close, to biting him. You should be GLAD I came and grabbed you!"  
"Well I'm not. Screw off!" I actually shouted, and slapped him across the face. I still had some newborn strength, so it actually hurt him. He put his hand on his face.

"Hey! What's going on!" A teacher shouted. I ran away back to the classroom. If I could cry, I would. I got back to the classroom, slowing down the closer I got. I took a breath of air. Yuki hadn't reentered the classroom yet. I followed his scent to find him crying in a corner.

"Yuki." I whispered. He looked up, sniffled, and buried his head back in his arms.

"Go away." He said with a broken voice from sobbing. I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his arm. He jerked away. "If you don't like me, don't BOTHER!" He broke into more sobs. I tentatively put my arm around him, breathing as little as possible.

"Yuki, that's not it. I do like you. I like you a lot. It's just, I was shocked. That was all." I told him. He sniffled and looked at me. I wiped the tears off of his face, and when he looked away, I licked my fingertips. His tears taste good.

"Really?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You just have to warn me before you kiss me." I said. He laughed, as did I.

"Well, can I kiss you now?" He asked hesitantly. I gauged my thirst.

"Yes, you may." I said. I leaned in and capture his lips in mine. After a few minutes, he pulled back breathless.

"That was amazing." He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into him. We just sat like that for a few minutes. Other than the searing pain in my throat, every thing was perfect and I was happy.

***

*Yuki POV*

We sat in each others arms for a few minutes, although it felt like more.

"Do you think we should go back to class?" Elisa's voice rang through the air.

"I suppose we should." I said sadly. She stood up and took my hands. She hauled me up. "You're strong!" I said. She giggled.

"I've been told that before." She said. She looked at my face and frowned.

"What?" I questioned. I wiped at my face. She laughed and smoothed my hair.

"You look like you've been crying." She said. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face."

"Alright." I said as I walked over to the bathroom.

"Hurry back!" Elisa said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"I won't keep you waiting." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I turned the cold water on and splashed my face. I took a paper towel and dried my face off. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Ugh! I look so effing ugly! GAH!" I walked out of the bathroom to see Elisa in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny" I asked her.

"You!" She said between laughs. Did she hear that? No way! Whatever.

"Let's hurry, because we don't want to be late!" She said.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go!" I said, but as I started towards the classroom, she grabbed my arm.

"Can, can we not tell anyone?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Well, my family doesn't want me going out with anyone yet." She said.

"Why?" I questioned again.

"It's a long story. But just, don't even THINK about what happened. I mean it literally. I will explain what's going on after school." I took a strand of her dark blonde hair in my fingers.

"Strange, but okay." I said as I kissed her softly. She jumped back.

"I told you to warn me first!" She gasped.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. Well, let's go." She said. I nodded, and we ran down the hall to our class.

END

TaDa! I hope you liked it. I'm watching tons of Fruits Baskets on Youtube! It's so awesome! Anyways, review or…or, or I'll do something bad to you!


	8. More people tell their freaking secrets!

Hey everyone. It's Jamie here. But I'm changing my name. To Hebony!

Kyo: Why the hell are you changing it to Hebony?

Oh, hi Kyo!! I like that name. It's Ancient Egyptian!! Now, do the disclaimer.

Kyo: No!  
Yes!  
Kyo: Fine. Jamie-

Hebony.

Kyo: FINE! UGH! Hebony doesn't own Twilight or Fruits Baskets. She does own Elisa though.

Yay! Reviews at the end. Now, on with the fic!

START

"YOU SLAPPED EDWARD?!" Bella shrieked.

"Sorry." Elisa mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Elisa, that was uncalled for." Carlisle said.

"I said sorry." Elisa said. Carlisle sighed.

"Well Elisa, apologize to Edward and consider yourself grounded.

"Whatever. After what happened I doubt I even have a social life anymore." Elisa said. "And Edward, sorry." She told Edward sarcastically. "I'm going hunting." She darted outside.

"She really doesn't understand the meaning of grounded, does she?" Bella said to Carlisle. Then she turned to Edward and smiled seductively. "Come on Edward, I can cheer you up." Edward smiled back and the two of them went up to their room. Carlisle groaned.

"Ugh. I'm going to have to listen to that. Damn vampire hearing."

***

*Yuki's POV*

One minute I was standing outside of my house, and the next Elisa jumped over me. How the hell'd she do that?

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I exclaimed. Elisa threw her head back and laughed.

"I came from my house, where else?" She said, a smile still across her lips.

"But, you weren't, and now-ah never mind." I sighed. Elisa giggled.

"So, do you want to know the truth?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Let's hear it." I said.

***

I was speechless. No way. She wasn't a vampire. I was staring blankly at her.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" She asked me. I didn't respond. This kind of stuff doesn't happen. No wait, it does. I'm here, aren't I?  
"I have a secret too." I blurted out. She and I just looked at each other for a little bit.

"So did you just want me to know you have a secret or are you going to tell me?" She asked expectantly. No turning back now, I hugged her.

**Poof!**

*Elisa POV*

CRAP! WHERE'S YUKI?! I LOST YUKI! A small rat nudged my leg. It opened it's mouth.

"Hi Elisa." The rat said.

"Holy Christ!" I shouted, and with vampire speed jumped back fifty feet or so. The rat scurried after me.

"Elisa! It's me! Yuki!" It shouted. I froze. The rat is Yuki? But what happened? Did Yuki…oh my GOD HE DID! MY BOYFRIEND JUST TURNED INTO A RAT! I ran back to him, scooped him up, and went back to where we had been, all in less than a second. I held him up to my eye level.

"You're freaking fast!" He said. I smiled.

"One of the many perks of being a vampire. So you turned into a rat when I hugged you. Anyone else in your family do that?" I asked. Yuki thought for a minute.

"No…" He said. Elisa was about to protest when suddenly…

"YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shigure's voice cut through the air. Yuki swore. Elisa stared at him, confused.

"It's a SECRET!" He whispered. An idea struck him. "Run! Run far away!" He whispered. She nodded and darted for town.

***  
*Shigure POV*

"Shigure." Tohru had appeared in my study. I glanced up at her through my glasses.

"I'm very busy, what do you want." I said, fake seriously.

"Oh! I'm interrupting you! I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry, how can I ever make it up to you!" She started.  
"Tohru, I was kidding. What can I do for you?"

"Well, Yuki told me to ask him for help if I didn't understand the homework and I needed help so I was looking for him but he's gone!" I laughed. She's probably over-reacting again.

"He's probably at a student council meeting. You know, he is the president and what not." I said. She shook her head.

"He walked home with us today! Ask Kyo!" Kyo poked his head into the study.

"Ask Kyo what?" He asked.

"If Yuki walked home with you 2 or not."  
"Kuso nezumi walked with us. Why?"

"Have you seen him since then?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't my turn to watch him." I rolled my eyes.

"Enough with your snarky comments, Tohru says he's missing." I said.

"Good." Kyo left. Tohru sighed.

"Help me find him please Shigure!" She said. I nodded.

"I'll look." I left the study and searched the house. No, he's not here. Or here. Or here! Oh GOD! Where is he!!

"YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted outside. Suddenly there was a breeze, caused by a blur that looked quite similar to Elisa Soma. "What the hell?" I said. I started to follow it, but the blur moved way faster than I could follow even with my dog vision. "If that is what I think it is, Yuki is so dead!!"

END

Sorry, it sucks but I wanted to put up another chappy it's been too long.

Kyo: Like hell its been too long!

Anyways, time to talk about reviews!!

Uber-cute-chibi-: Yun yun is always funny! I hope our giggles went away.

MissMirandaCullen: OMF…D? Poetry in review! Lol.

Yixin: I was kidding…and I told you the characters love you! Yeah, Jaspy can control emotions (idk…) and Yuki got turned down [in his minnndddd] so he was crying.

Twilight Jonhson: Good thoughts about bad things… I called the Volturi, they didn't hear anything. Until I told them…sorry…[jk]

Rin03: I definitely didn't update soon enough, did I?

Takengoddess: :] thank you!!

Well, that's all for now and on Twilight Jonhson's suggestion review or I feed you to James!

James [popping out of nowhere]: Yummy…

Get back in the closet!!!! No eating anyone yet! Ah!


	9. The Vampire Cat is out of the bag

**Angry readers! Do not kill me! I have an explanation for why I haven't updated in forever! Please put your pitchforks away, read the tiny, tiny chapter, and then read the Author's Note at the end. [Dodges pitchfork fire by jumping behind Kyo]**

**Kyo: Hey hey hey hey! Why are you hiding behind me?!  
They like you, not me!! Now quickly, distract them with the disclaimer!**

**Kyo: Jamie doesn't own Twilight, Fruits Baskets, or any of the characters in it. She does own Elisa Soma and the plot to this fiction.**

**I don't think it worked… [mob tries to hit Kyo with pitchforks]**

**Kyo: Nice angry mob, don't hurt Kyo, and OHEMGEE LOOK ITS EDWARD! [points behind mob, who turn to look at nothing.] Run!**

**On with the fic! [runs off]**

START

Shigure slammed his fist against the door of the Cullen's house repeatedly. Carlisle opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, Shigure I assume. Very nice to meet you. Come in." Carlisle beckoned for him to enter, but Shigure stood where he was. He looked rather angry.

"I saw what looked like Elisa running at a speed humans can't run at. I hate to point fingers, but ever since I met your kids I've had a suspicion.

"Oh, really? What would that be?"

"Vampires." He stated. Carlisle laughed, not looking nervous at all.

"That is hilarious, Shigure. Vampires don't exist."

"Yes they do! One came through here only a few months ago. You smell the same, sickly sweet way that she did. And she attacked our family's head. That's why we don't trust vampires anymore. Maybe you knew her? She had red hair."

"Victoria." Carlisle whispered.

"So you were friends? Vampires." He spat the last word.

"Not friends. Not at all. She tried to kill Bella. Multiple times actually. I thought the wolves killed her." Carlisle said, utterly confused.

"You're a threat to us, blood drinker. Who have you killed so far?" Shigure asked venomously.

"We only hunt animals…" Carlisle said.

"…animals?" Shigure said, paling.

"Deer, bear, mountain cats, the occasional wolf." Emmett said. Shigure jumped.

"When did you get here?" Shigure asked.

"I live here." Emmett said in a teasing tone. "So I take it the vampire cat is out of the were-wolf skinned bag."

"Emmett, did you hear him?" Carlisle asked. "Victoria is still alive."

END

**[She and Kyo sneak back on] Are they gone?**

**Kyo: I think so…**

**Please review, or I'll be tempted to feed you to Victoria.**

**James: I thought I got to eat them!  
Holy shit! Where did you come from!?**

**Kyo: Back off vampire! We just dealt with an angry-oh shit.**

**What?!**

**Kyo: The mob is back!**

**Quick, throw James at them!  
James: What? [Kyo picks James up and throws him into mob.]**

**Kyo: Once again, run!**

**Bye guys! And read my random weird author's note, kay? I wrote it before the chapter so it sounds kind of weird. Gotta run!**

**[They run into the random forest that appeared out of nowhere.]**

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello all good readers of this fiction. As you've most likely noticed, I haven't updated in a while. Not for lack of trying, though. The original idea had no plot whatsoever…but I'm finding one! I'm really sorry about the wait, but hopefully now that this writer's block seems to be over-ish I should be able to update more frequently. And I'm sorry that this chapter is miniscule…but there's more coming, hopefully within the next two weeks.**

**And the Victoria thing…I'm gonna explain now that in this universe she was killed by the werewolves in Eclipse, not ripped to shreds and burnt by Eddie boy. I needed a plot twist, and it came with red hair ;)**

**Thank you for sticking with this story if you are still reading, and sorry again!!**

**3 Jamie**


	10. Victoria! What did you do!

_Holy crap I died._

_It's been WAY too long. But the results of the poll are in and this is one of the stories I'm continuing. So yay for everyone who loves this story like I do. I'm responding to reviews at the end again, because the characters are glaring at me. They are really pissed because they haven't gotten out of the closet in a while. Heh…heh…don't kill me Kyo! Or…Yuki…Elisa…or…Edward…. NO!_

_-Kyo leaps and tackles her. Edward jumps on both of them and bites Jamie-_

_AH! HELP! BURNING! AH! I'M TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE!_

_Yuki: Now that she's out of the way…Jamie doesn't own Fruits Baskets or any of the characters. Let's go!_

_Elisa: You're supposed to say…'On with the fic!!'_

START

"Shigure, you can't tell anyone about this. No one in your family can know. Do you understand? NO one." Carlisle said slowly.

"I have to tell the head of our house." Shigure insisted.

"Nopers, can't letcha do that." Emmett said.

"Make me." Shigure responded, defiantly, and sprinted away from the Cullen's house. Within the second, Carlisle and Emmett had Shigure pinned firmly to the ground.

"Do. You. Understand? No. One!" Emmett warned, growling each word. Shigure gulped.

"I…won't…tell…" He relented. They let him up and, with a warm smile from Carlisle and a peace sign from Emmett, he ran back to his house. Terrified, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"T-tori?" He whispered.

"What is it?" Hatori asked.

"They-them-the neighbors!" He whispered frantically.

"What is it? Spit it out already, Akito needs me for something or other." Hatori said, clearly annoyed.

"Vampires!" He whispered, afraid. "They pinned me to the ground! And threatened me! And they knew…her!" The line was silent. "T-tori?"  
"Get the kids. I'm coming over right now."

* * *

**Poof!  
**"Ah!" Elisa turned away from the now naked as well as human Yuki.

"I am SO glad we're in an alleyway right now. Please tell me you brought my clothing." Yuki said.

"Um, yes?" Elisa said, and then sighed. "Now you're naked…what should we do?" Yuki thought for a minute.

"I guess, you could change me back to a rat, go home, and get my clothes." He suggested.

"Good idea!" Elisa twirled and hugged him tightly.

**Poof!**

Elisa ran with her little Yuki-Rat in her hands. They reached the Sohma's backyard just before Yuki changed back with yet another poof.

**Poof!**

"Do you see my clothes?" Yuki asked, blushing.

"Right here!" Elisa said, and handed him his clothes, hands over her eyes. He slid on his pants, and tugged on his shirt.

"You can look now." He told her. She turned to see him buttoning his shirt, and caught a glimpse of his chest. _Yum. _She thought. "I have a question." Yuki stated when he was done.

"Yes?" Elisa asked.

"Can I kiss you now?" Instead of answering, Elisa leaned forwards and captured Yuki's lips in her own. They were interrupted when Tohru looked out the window.

"Yuki there you are! Oh! Oh I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to intrude! I-I'm terribly sorry! But Shigure wants you, Yuki!" Tohru fumbled over her words a bit, but got her point across. Yuki and Elisa jumped apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elisa said quietly. Yuki smiled softly, and Elisa walked away. He watched her retreating form for a moment, then turned to Tohru.  
"It's alright Tohru, what does Shigure want?" Yuki asked.

"He told me that we're all going to the main house. Hatori-san will be picking us up." She informed him cheerily.

"Why?" Tohru frowned.

"I'm worried. He was pacing his room, muttering 'Vampires! Every freaking one of them! They had the never to threaten me!' What does that mean?"

"Um, nothing. Just…don't worry about it. At that moment, Kyo walked onto the porch. Tohru smiled, squeezed his hand, and left. Kyo turned to him.

"Well, this isn't good." He sighed. Yuki nodded, feeling exhausted, seeing as the secret he'd protected all of his life was all but spilled. To a vampire, nonetheless.

"They're different, though. They don't hunt humans." Yuki added.

"We turn INTO animals! Akito's gonna be worried no matter what." Kyo argued.

"How much do they know?" Yuki asked, a tired look on his face.

"Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper know I turn into a cat. Bella knows everything, but only because Edward can't read her mind." Kyo replied.

"Shit! He reads minds?" Yuki swore. "It makes sense now, Elisa told me not to think about what happened, and she was going to tell me why. But she didn't have a chance."  
"Why didn't she have a chance?" Kyo inquired, head cocked like a curious cat.

"Because she told me she was a vampire, then I spilled my secret and she knows that I turn into a rat. Then Shigure came out and called for me, so she picked me up and ran to town in about…10 seconds." Yuki explained. Kyo groaned. "What?"  
"Vampire speed. That's what made me sick that day of school."

"Now that makes sense!" Yuki exclaimed, everything clicking into place. "Oh no!"  
"What?!"  
"Akito is going to make Hatori try to erase their memories! But then Elisa and I won't-no!!"

* * *

"Greetings, my dear. I hear you have news about our Japan bound cousins?" The smooth voice of Aro rang in the room. He stood, robed in his cloak, between Marcus and Caius. The fiery red head walked proudly out of the shadows, a predatory smirk on her face.

"You won't believe what they've been up to."

END

_Haha two cliffhangers! I'm SO evil!_

_Edward: Didn't I bite you?_

_You know what? I'm just so hard-core that I can undergo a vampire transformation and talk to my readers at the same time!_

_Edward: 0.o_

_Anyways, I feel like I failed my readers with this…HOLY IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS! I'm SO sorry everyone I didn't realize it had been so long! Time passes so fast with tests, graduation, high school prep, and theatre camp… T_T I failed you! ALL OF YOU!_

_Anyways, review time!_

_JulyPie- the mob members all ran away after James ate a couple. 'Fraidy cats. Shigure is trustworthy. That's why we love him!_

_Shigure: High school gi-_

_Shut up…-hits him with a lamp-_

_Shigure: Ow!!_

_Anyways… Angel2882-It's good to be a Fanfiction leech. I am, too :]=_

_Princess-of-galantry- I talked to the author, and she revised her story. I think it's really good now. That's right everybody! Go read Exposed by -the-badguy-or-hero-. No hard feelings, hopefully._

_PearlAngel16-You can have him -tosses James to her- you need to feed him fresh human every three days otherwise he'll kill your family. Got it? There sadly is no 'Vampire Ate My Fans Family' insurance so I will deny I gave him to you if it happens. :]=_

_Cheyjeevas-you really let your story alerts get so backed up! That's scary!_

_Jasper's Lil Red-I'm glad you think I'm 'AWESOMENESS!'_

_Mimi-dudette-Oh god that would be hilarious. Kagura would, like, try to kill Bella and Bella would use her barely established only in this fic powers. (If your wondering, telekinesis. But I imagine for some reason that its pink…) Victoria! I can't believe you did that! Can you believe she did that? Now…where's ma muffin??_

_Okay, new structure. I want to update weekly. But I'm going to Colorado in 5 days for a week so I'll try to update before then, but if not, see you on __**Friday, August 14th!**_

_Peace, love and Fanfiction_

_Jamie_


	11. Blood Red Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor shall I ever, Fruits Baskets or Twilight. Because other people thought of them first.

START

"THEY'RE WHAT?!" Akito screamed, pulling Shigure to glare into his eyes by his hair.

"Vampires, Akito. They confessed!" He said, only a slight amount of pain in his voice.

"Damn it!" He swore and Shigure's hair slid through his fingers. He paced back and forth in front of Shigure, thinking. After a "We aren't going to erase their memories." He said, an evil smile coming over his face.

"What will we do instead, Akito?" Hatori asked from the back of the room. "Akito turned to him.

"It's simple, Hatori. We kill them."

-----

"Edward! What is she seeing??" Carlisle all but shouted at his adoptive son, who had adopted a blank look in his eyes as he watched the future with Alice who was curled into a ball on the floor, screaming. Jasper was trying to comfort her, and Bella was working on getting Edward out of his trance. Suddenly, her screaming stopped and he slumped to the floor. "What. Happened." Carlisle demanded.

"I-it h-hurts." Alice whispered.  
"What hurts, Alice?" Jasper asked, soothingly.

"Ever-everyth-thing. The-the vision. I could-I feel-it was- death! T-torture. Pain." She whispered, and started to scream again. Edward bent his head, his bronze hair covering his eyes.

"What is going on??" Rosalie demanded as she marched into the house, Emmett and Esme on her heels. "We could hear screaming for miles, vampire hearing aside!" Carlisle quickly updated the three of them.

"Can vampires go into shock?" Emmett asked in the silence that followed the explanation.

"Emmett! I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius!" Carlisle cried, and ran upstairs to look through his medical books.

"Come on, Edward" Bella whispered to him. "Come back to me."

-----

"**No! NO!**" Yuki shouted. "**We can't kill them!!**"

"YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU!" Akito screamed back, slugging him as hard as possible across the jaw. Yuki collapsed as a flurry of wild kicks and punches landed from hi. Blood pooled from his mouth as the world went fuzzy. Shigure and Hatori watched on in horror as Akito nearly killed the boy with the curse of the rat.

-----

"What is that screaming?" Aro asked his ashen brother, Caius.

"It sounds like Alice Cullen." Marcus, the third brother, commented.

"My my, the Cullens should keep better track of her. It sounds as if she's being mauled by a bear." Aro said snidely. Caius chuckled darkly.

"She should be so lucky."

-----

"How to kill a vampire?" Akito mused as he paced in his room. "SHIGURE. GET IN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID DOG!!" Shigure scrambled to run into the room from which he'd been cast out of a mere five minutes ago. In his haste, he slipped in the puddle of blood and slid across the floor, falling with a** thunk**. Akito laughed sadistically.  
"Yes Akito?" Shigure looked up from his position on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"Has that meddlesome cat been dealt with like the vermin he is?" Akito asked with a sneer.

"Kyo has been locked away, Akito."

"The stupid boy! He's supposed to hate the rat, not save him! How is that worthless vampire lover, anyways?"

"Hatori has him stable, but he's still unconscious."

"Yay."

-----

**Splash! **Edward's eyes snapped up to meet Carlisle's.

"I'm wet." He stated. Bella choked back a sob and threw her arms around his neck. Carlisle and Esme both sighed in relief.

"Edward, I need you to tell me what happened. What's still happening." Carlisle said slowly. Edward cast his eyes down.

"Alice is…having a vision." He glanced over at Alice, who was curled in a ball in the corner. Blood red tears were falling out of her eyes, and she was gasping for air, clutching her stomach.

"Obviously!!" Rosalie snapped. Most of the vampires in the room shushed her. Edward continued hesitantly.

"The Sohma's…the Volturi…there was…a confrontation…" He trailed off for a moment. Nearly every vampire in the room as looking at him expectantly. Shocking everyone, the blood red tears dropped from Edward's eyes as he clutched his head in his hands, jerking away from Bella and falling, sprawled, across the floor.

"The pain! The PAIN! It's horrible!! AAAH!!" Edward and Alice screamed at the same time. Then they started to writhe on the floor. When Bella and Jasper attempted to still their mates, they recoiled, burned by their skin.

"Edward! Alice! What's going on!" Carlisle shouted. They responded simultaneously.

"I'M ON FIRE! IT'S THE SOHMA'S FAULT!"

END

Depressing Author's Note for me not you

I'm not going to apologize for not updating. You probably don't care but I've been legitimately depressed, and I'm flunking a couple of classes, and I keep getting sick. I don't sleep, I can't stop eating, and I hate my life. I also hate this story, but I keep continuing it because of all the amazing people who read this. Every time I get an email with encouraging happy reviews I smile. It really does make my day. On the other hand, I'd probably die if I got flamed. I WILL apologize for the really short chapter, but since as I mentioned, I hate this story, I have to work at making it good. In order to get more chapters up before next year, I have to make them really short. I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIC. Too many people are following it for me to just give up. I'm gonna pull through it for ya'll. Speaking of flunking school, I've got homework to do. -grumble grumble lots of censored words-

Peace, Love and Fanfiction,

Jamie


	12. Confrontations and Fatal Choices

_Changed chapter 3 to fit the story. This is the only difference: "__"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled, grabbed Kyo, and threw him into the air. "Oh my God what is happening?" Kyo shouted from 50 feet above. When he fell, Bella caught him and threw him back into the air. "Bella, stop." Edward said. "NO! I CAN'T STAND HIS STUPID NAGGING QUESTIONS! I'M TEACHING HIM A LESSON!" She shouted. He eyes lit up in a furious blaze, when Alice sprang up and grabbed her. She struggled against Alice and Kyo began to fall again. Edward jumped, caught him and dropped back to the ground. Edward stood him up, and Kyo was shaking. He turned to Edward."_

Well…hi. Um…read the confrontation! This one of the final chapters, _**I think**_. Everything is being invented, I have no idea what's gonna happen next, but I believe only one or two more chapters and then an epilogue. It seems that I write best while flying, because most of this was written on an airplane coming back from my vacation.

Consider yourselves disclaimed, so…on with the fic!

_**Start**_

"YOU!" The Volturi turned to face the voice they'd heard. Standing across the field from them was the Sohma family, carrying torches of fire with varying degrees of enthusiasm and reluctance. Aro chuckled.

"What do we have here?" Caius asked predatorily.

"That's the human that got away from me!" Victoria snarled in surprise.

"How many vampires are there in Japan!" Akito growled. Aro made a motion with his hand, and the Volturi guard sprang forward to attack, only to be blocked by force field which, now that they knew it was there, flickered faintly purple. The Cullens walked onto the field, creating a third side to the fight. They all surrounded Elisa and Bella who had looks of intense concentration on their faces.

"The Cullens. At least we don't have to track you down now." Caius said.

"Now, now, Caius. Let's be nice. Welcome to the party!" Aro said, jovially. Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"What's our offense now, Aro?"

"Why, look across the field, my dear Carlisle. It seems you've exposed our secret to many a human, and that just won't do." His tone became darker. "Are you going to make this easy, or hard?" In the next moment, Kyo appeared, carrying a bruised, bloody, and barely conscious Yuki, who called out to Elisa.

"Yuki?" Elisa gasped in shock. The faint purple field evaporated.

"Elisa!" Jasper yelled, "Concentrate!" With a feral cry, Akito hurled himself forwards, the rest of the Sohma family following behind. In the human blink of an eye, Akito was dead on the ground, drained of blood. The reluctance of the other Sohma's had saved their lives, because Elisa managed to pull the shield back up. Near Akito's dead body, Jasper was shredding the attacking vampire. The remaining members of the Sohma family backed into a frightened cluster, whispering. Kyo walked forward to Edward, silently asking him about the enemy vampires.

"Volturi." He said, so that only he could hear. "They've been looking for a reason to destroy us ever since Bella came along decades ago as a human. They're the equivalent of vampire police." After a moment, Kyo quietly said.

"They're gonna kill everyone." Even though he didn't say it as a question, Edward nodded. They shared a grim look. There were a tense few moments where everyone, immobile due to the force field, simply stared at each other. Then Edward gasped.

"Which one of you is Hatori?" The man in question stepped forward, face unreadable.

"That is me. Who are you?"

"Edward, and I know your name because I am a mind reader. Is it true you can manipulate memories?" There was a sharp gasp from all of the vampires on the field.

"Yes." He stated, firmly, leaving no room for argument of the truth. Edward turned his attention to Aro.

"Aro, I have a peaceful solution which will reduce the need for useless human death and allow us to continue living here, seeing as we are rather partial to this location." He extended a hand to Aro. "If you would, please." Aro and his brothers exchanged a brief few words, he ordered the guards to stand down until further notice. With a nod to Elisa, the field flickered away with just enough space for Edward to pass through. "I will be needing you, too, Hatori." After a moments hesitation, Hatori strode forward, not wanting to anger the vampires now that he knew what they were capable of. Another break in the field allowed Hatori to join Edward. As the first openings closed, a third one opened in front of Aro. He hesitated, and then stepped through, the opening filling in behind him. Edward held his hand out to Aro, who took it and bent over slightly, a look of intense concentration on his face. For several minutes, everyone on the field was silent, even the humans. The two broke apart, and after a brief look shared with Edward, he reached a hand out to Hatori. Confused, he turned to Edward.

"It's a gift of his. He can see everything you have, heard every thought you've had, with a touch. Go ahead." And with that, he grasped Aro's hand. For the next few minutes, Hatori forced his normal indifferent expression onto his face, where Aro made no attempt to disguise his emotions. As he let go off the human's hand and said, without much feeling.

"I apologize for your losses," Then turned to Edward, "I believe this could be a solution, although I do know my guard is rather…hungry." He grinned evilly at the humans, who cringed and backed into the shield Elisa had placed behind them as well. She also lifted the field long enough for Aro to rejoin the Volturi and for Carlisle to join Edward in the center.

"What is going on, Edward?" Carlisle demanded quietly, even though every vampire could hear them.

"It's simple. Hatori will remove all of the memories of vampires existing from everyone's mind," He lowered his voice to vampire levels, "We will have to change him, otherwise the Volturi will kill him. Can you arrange something with the wolves?" Carlisle nodded.

"I believe something could be arranged." During this exchange, Hatori's eyes widen marginally when Edward mentioned changing him, but again fought to keep his composure. Aro stepped forwards again, even though the shield was blocking his path.

"My brothers and I can see no flaw in your plan, so we must allow it,-"  
"Not that some of us want to…" Caius interjected quietly. Aro continued unfazed.

"-but we _will_ be checking up on you to make certain that this does not happen again. Good day, Carlisle, my friend." The whole of the Volturi guard turned and walked away. Elisa dropped the shield and fell to her knees in exhaustion. In Kyo's arms, Yuki reached for her with a shaking hand. Kyo knelt down next to her to bring the two together. She sighed and held his hand to her face.

Victoria burst back into the clearing, and threw herself towards the huddle of Sohmas. A loud crash resounded through the meadow, and one could see Bella grappling with Victoria. Well, one could see them if they were a vampire, since they were moving much faster than a human could see. As they rolled, trying to get the upper hand, Bella grabbed onto Victoria's hair.

"Hair pulling? What are you, a high schooler?" Victoria chided, then with an evil smirk Bella wrapped Victoria's hair around her neck and pulled it, her hair slicing her head clean off. Victoria's severed head looked shocked as Bella chucked it at Jasper, who caught the head as he joined Bella. She finished thoroughly shredding the rest of Victoria and put the pieces in a pile. Jasper pulled a small black device out of his back pocket, aimed it at the pile of Victoria, and pushed the button. Flames shot out, engulfing Victoria in fire. She screamed.

"Sohma family members, if you value your lives, follow us." Jasper said coolly. Rosalie, Alice and Esme guided [read: herded] the humans back to their house. Elisa was carrying Yuki, walking a bit separate from the group. Neither talked, they simply basked in the knowledge that the other was still alive after everything that happened. Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, Kyo and Hatori walked together; they spoke quietly of what would happen next.

"Hatori, will you be able to erase any vampire related memories in such a large group?" Jasper asked.

"There is always the slight possibility that they will remember something, but I doubt that would happen without something to jog their memories."

"So we'll still have to move?" Edward inquired. Hatori nodded solemnly.

"What, though, will happen to me?" He asked quietly, "I cannot erase my own memories." He asked. Carlisle sighed.

"You have a choice between becoming a vampire, or death."

_**End**_

…Hi. I do feel a bit guily for this, but still, be glad it's getting finished. The next couple chapters SHOULD be up soon-ish, but don't get your hopes up. God, this is like…_Through a Mirror, Darkly_ except way less popular or awesome. (If you don't know it, that's one of THE Static Shock fics. It's like, Star Trek's _Home_.

Peace, Love, Fanfiction

Jamie


End file.
